


Marshmallows and Rum

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the winter holidays Ginny chooses Seamus to be her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Rum

Marshmallows and Rum

Not a lot people stayed over the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Ginny Weasley was one of them. Her brother Ron was also staying over, but he was more preoccupied with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger to spend a lot of time with his sister. Harry Potter was busy waiting for owls and sending them off for his girlfriend, Cho Chang all the time. Ginny liked hanging out with her friends, but they were all in relationships and she wasn't. It was kind of depressing.

Presently she was sitting in the common room in her green pyjamas, roasting a marshmallow in the fire and smearing the goo onto thin chocolate cookies. It was long past midnight and she had the whole common room to herself. Sort of.

"You still up?" a deep lilt asked her.

Ginny turned her head to look at Seamus Finnegan. He was wearing white pyjamas with thin blue stripes. His fluffy blue bathrobe was tightly belted around his middle. His dusky brown hair stuck out in all directions and freckles swarmed over his face.

"Got a good book," she explained, nodding at the tome sitting on the couch.

He grinned at her.

"Stayed up all night reading it?" he asked. "Silly, you're going to be a grouch in the morning."

"Not if I sleep in until lunch," Ginny smiled, smearing a marshmallow on a cookie and popping it into her mouth.

"And all these years I thought you were just lazy," Seamus said plunking down next to her and taking her marshmallow fork.

She arched an eyebrow at him and handed him a cookie.

"Your mum make these?" he asked.

"Yup," Ginny said taking back the fork.

He popped the concoction in his mouth, nodded in approval and reached for another marshmallow.

"Your mum's a great cook," Seamus said approvingly.

"They're pretty easy to make," Ginny began before launching into a description of how to make the delicious treats. She made herself another one before handing Seamus the fork. She moved the boxes of cookies and marshmellows between them to make it easier for him to get to.

This was what Seamus liked most about the Weasleys. Their mother was an incredible cook and they were always willing to share. The firelight bounced off her red hair, making him slightly dizzy. That reminded him.

"Be right back," Seamus said. He handed the fork back to Ginny and left the room. He came back with a dark bottle cradled in his arms.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curoiusly.

"Gift from my father," Seamus said uncorking it and handing it to her.

It was quite cold in her hands, as if it had been chilled. Ginny read the gold lable.

"Rum?" she asked him and sniffed the contents of the bottle.

"It's good rum," Seamus said patiently. "Have some."

Ginny had experienced rum before. Fred and George had posessed some before and let her in on it. This was quite different. It went down smoothly and felt warm in her stomach, not like drain cleaner.

"That's very nice," she said and sipped more when he nodded at her encouragingly.

"I've been sipping off it all night," he said. She held the bottle up and saw the level was down a ways. He took a marshmallow and popped it into his mouth.

"So I have to catch up, do I?" she asked taking a long drink from the bottle. She came up sputtering slightly.

"Woah there," he said, patting her on the back. "You don't have to, I'm a lot bigger than you."

Ginny speared another marshmallow with her fork and toasted it. When it was done she held it out to Seamus. He poured a little rum over a cookie and smeared the marshmallow over it and held it out to her. She bit into it.

"That's really good," she murmered around it. Seamus popped the rest into his mouth and smiled.

"Seamus, are you really seeing Lavender?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"I mean, you took her to the Yule Ball, but you don't really hang out with each other," she said poking around in the cookie box longer than was strictly nesissary.

"We just go to the Ball together," Seamus said taking a swig from the bottle. "Really."

This was getting very flattering. Seamus grinned inwardly at himself. She hadn't had that much rum. Just enough to losen her tongue. He had caught her looking at him a bit earlier and wanted to know if he was imagining things. He had seen her looking at other guys too, but he was fairly sure she wasn't going with anyone.

He reached out and fingered a red lock of hair. She turned toward the fire and he saw her redden in the flickering firelight. He glanced down to make sure his bathrobe was covering his lap. Good. She was sure making him hot. He glanced down at the marshmallows and speared one. He held it over the flame, when it was done he smeared it over a cookie. He looked at Ginny and watched her head sway gently, looking at it.

He dipped her finger in the melted marshmallow and held his finger out to Ginny. She caressed it with her tongue and drew it into her mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Ginny, I think you may have had a wee bit too much," Seamus said slowly.

"Maybe," she said moving the boxes of food out of the way and crawling towards him.

"Just as long as you know," he said, unknotting his bathrobe and pulling her on top of him.

Ginny reached down and unbuttoned Seamus' pyjama shirt. Her tounge lapped gently at one of his nipples.

"Ginny," said Seamus persistantly.

"Listen Seamus," Ginny said looking at him. "Harry's brooding after Cho, Hermione and Ron are sickning, I'm sixteen and I'm tired of waiting for one of you clowns to get a clue."

"Oh really," said Seamus, thrusting against her. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," she breathed, head arced back, lips parted.

"Really?" Seamus said and moved a little softer. "Why me?"

"You're nice," Ginny said blushing. "I think you'd be... nice, you know?"

Seamus stroked her jawbone gently.

"I'm honored," Seamus said. Then he kissed her.

She felt a little dizzy, but his lips felt very soft under hers. She hummed a little bit against him. His hands roamed lower and sat on her hips. His fingers stretched and flexed against her.

She straddled him and felt him throb against her. One hand stroked his chest.

"I took a potion," he moaned against her. "You don't need to worry."

"I heard most the boys were taking it," Ginny giggled. "Hopeful lot, you are."

"Well you never know," he said unbuttoning her pyjama top. "I want to be inside you."

She helped him remove the rest of her clothing followed by his. He lay Ginny on her back in front of the fire.

"There are several things we can do from this point," Seamus said softly, stroking her the entire legnth of her body. She shivered slightly under his touch. "I can pleasure you with my fingers."

He reached down and swirled his fingertips through her red crinkly hair. Her back arched.

"I could pleasure you with my tongue," he opened her legs and positioned himself between her legs. He lapped gently. Ginny moaned.

Ginny was halfway asleep, she had been tired to begin with, but after the rum the room had felt so warm she had just wanted to close her eyes. Whatever Seamus was doing, she didn't want him to stop. She tried to run her fingers through his hair, but only got as far as being able to stroke his temple with one finger. She was going to lose her virginity and she felt so comfortable.

"I could fuck you," he said rising up and prodding her gently with the head of his cock.

"You could do that," Ginny said grinning, her eyes closed.

Seamus looked at a bead of sweat on her lower lip and throbbed unintentionally. Ginny must have liked it because she licked her lips. Seamus got an idea. He slid a finger down into her salty wetness and brought it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth and swirled it with her tongue.

Seamus fought back every urge to thrust into Ginny. Instead he withdrew himself from her and turned her onto her side. He positioned his head between her legs, his glistning cock in front of her mouth. He reached down and nudged her lips with his cock. Her lips parted and he sunk into soft wetness. He muffled his cry into her wet folds and her felt her shake. He dipped his tongue deeper and swirled. A finger snaked it's way into her folds and buried itself. He felt a light hand stroking his scrotum while another viciously pumped his cock.

He slid another finger into her. She'd be alright, he wouldn't hurt her. He wondered briefly and took his wet fingers out of her. He teased her clit with his tongue and worked his wet fingers between the cheeks of her ass. She squirmed uncomfortably as he pressed a finger firmly at her tight hole.

"You'll give it to me," he said softly working a finger in. Ginny moaned helplessly as the finger invaded her, as he kept lapping gently at her clit, teasing her. He felt the suction on his cock increase.

"You're going to ruin me," he protested. Ginny grinned around him. That was a picture he was going to keep with him for the rest of his life. He withdrew himself from her her completely and rolled her onto her back. He held her legs wide with his arms and prodded with his head experimentally. It was going to be a tight fit. He throbbed in anticipation. Seamus looked down to see Ginny teasing her nipples into little hard peaks.

"Sorry," he apoligised. Then he plunged. He clamped a hand over her mouth to try and quiet her. She squealed uncomfortably and squirmed. Seamus grabbed her hips and ground down into her, pinning her down. She wrapped her arms around him and clawed desperatly.

"Like it?" Seamus whispered. Ginny groaned her approval and thrusted up to meet him.

He reached down and kneaded her behind.

"Did you like that?" Seamus persisted, feeling her wetness trickle down into the crack of her ass. He worked his hand around her and pressed firmly. When she bucked up to meet him he placed a thumb on her clit and pressed firmly. Ginny squealed out an orgasm and squirmed against him. He pulled out of her when she had stopped convulsing. He nudged her lips with his cock.

"Lick it," he said gently. Her eyes opened and she guided his cock between her lips, her eyes never leaving his. He was amazed he didn't explode all over his face. Her sweet tongue lapped at him and flicked over the head of his cock. She turned over on her stomach and squirmed at him.

Seamus ran his hand over Ginny's behind. It was warm and a creamy white. His hand tentativly ran along the crack and pressed in between her legs. She squirmed invitingly at him. He reached over and folded his robe into a makeshift pillow and put it under her hips. He pushed her legs together and straddled her. Seamus pushed into softness, probing to feel for Ginny's warmth. She reached a hand around and helped guide him in.

Ginny was so tight it almost hurt him. He felt honored she was sharing this with him. It could have been anyone, but she thought he'd be the nicest. He was trying not to hurt her. He was really trying, but he longed to plunge violently into her, to pull her hair and grind roughly into her.

_'Not yet, Finnegan' he reminded himself. 'Break her in, don't break her. Her brother would kill you.'_

Seamus felt his climax rising and pulled out of her. He flipped her over roughly and pointed his cock at her face.

It seemed agonizingly slow as she reached up for him and wrapped her tongue around him. She pulled him into her mouth and he exploded.

"Ginny!" he cried out, eyes closed. He blindly thrusted at her and hoped he didn't hurt her. He rolled off her and tried to regain his breath.

When he opened his eyes Ginny was wiping her mouth on his pyjama top.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly.

Seamus sat up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," said Ginny. "I just- I feel a little dizzy."

"You should lay down," Seamus said.

"I should probably go to bed, actually," Ginny confessed. "The sun is beginning to come up."

Seamus looked over to a window and saw a purple haze starting to seep in the room.

"I guess that would be a good idea," said Seamus.

"See you in the morning?" Seamus asked.

"Lunch?" Ginny asked.

"Lunch is good," said Seamus. "Have it with me?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled shyly, pulling on her pyjamas and knotting her robe around her waist.

"Until tomorrow then," he said kissing the back of her hand.

"Until tomorrow."  



End file.
